Hetalia Fun Time Onyx POV
by MechanicalDespair
Summary: I don't own Hetalia. Rated T for language. My friend wrote this from Kamiko's POV. If you read hers then Onyx is the on with the cat on her head.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the corner, with my cat Mittens on my head. I had found a pen on the floor and was now doodling on my arm. Mittens meowed at me and I got a treat from my pocket and gave it to him. He ate it and fell asleep on my head. I was really bored. I was at a meeting type thing for what country I would be. I heard Mittens purring on my head. I realized nobody else had a cat, which I though was extremely weird. I took Mittens everywhere. I looked down at the ground and my mostly red, blue, and black hair fell into my eyes. I was debating writing on the floor. I probably would. Mittens woke up and jumped down from my head and into my lap. He rested his head on my knee and fell asleep again. I might fall asleep myself if they didn't start soon. After a while I picked up Mittens and put him back on my head. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them and dozed off. I woke up to Mittens meowing at me. I handed him another treat and he sat in my lap again. I was being quiet which was a little out of the ordinary for me. Normally I would have been standing up and trying to talk to people. But I didn't know anyone here, so I would stay in my corner petting my Mittens who now rested back up on my head. A few people looked at me but then quickly looked away. I pushed my hair out of my face so I could see better. There was a lot of people here and I was getting tired of waiting. There was way too many people in this room. And I swear if anybody trys to pet Mittens I will rip their hand off. I little boy who looked about 12 came over and looked at Mittens.

"You have a cute kitty!" He said.

"Yep." I replied, hoping he would just go away. He walked away probably noticing that I didn't want to talk to him. I looked down at the ground now drawing a swirl on the ground. The floor was cement and was not very comfortable to sit on. I was drawing the swirls bigger and bigger when a guy came in and said we had to talk with the countries. He also advised us to talk to everyone. "_To hell with that. I am not talking to everybody." _I thought as the countries came into the room. There was a lot of people in the room now, and I was starting to feel my claustrophobia kick in. My breathing became deeper and I tried to calm down. Mittens climbed out of my lap and back onto my head. I pulled down my beanie hat which had cat ears down so it almost covered my weird blueish purple eyes. I had always hated my eye color ever since I was a kid. Mittens climbed up onto my head, sensing that I was getting nervous. I reached up to pet his black fur and he started purring. I had just become more relaxed when a brown haired guy came up to me.

"What is your cat's name?" I heard him ask very quietly. I looked up and noticed he was covered in cats. None of them looked like Mittens.

"uh... Mittens." I replied. He sat down and scooted closer to me.

"What are some of your cats' names?" I asked. He easily had about 20 cats just on his torso. I also noticed he had one on his head. He took it off his head and stared at it for a while. I was starting to wonder if he was going to answer me.

"His name, it is George." He replied, looking at it. It had a half white half gray tail and looked like a Siamese cat. The cat meowed and he placed it back on his head. He sat beside me now and looked at my hat which was buried under Mittens.

"Your hat, it also looks like a cat." He said poking my head.

"Yes, yes it does." I said looking at another one of his cats. This one was orange with a white stomach. Mittens woke up and crawled into my lap. He looked at the other cats and meowed, looking up at me.

"You be nice now." I warned him, poking his stomach. He meowed and I gave him a treat. I handed the brown haired guy a few cat treats.

"Here. I guarantee your cats will like them. Mittens can't get enough of them."

"Thank you." He handed one to the cat on his head and the cat named George ate it immediately. I could hear the cat purring from his head. I pulled up the red ears on my black hat and the browned haired guy watched me.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Onyx." I replied. "What is yours?"

"My name is Greece. But you can call me Heracles."

"Ok." We chatted more about out favorite types of cats and other things. When he poked my head again.

"Your hat has kitty ears." He said smiling.

"Yep." I replied. Then they all made us into a line and we had to say which country we wanted. I decided I might as well go first since no one else wanted to.

"Greece." I said. I didn't pat attention to the other ones. Then after everyone had said who they wanted we had to get to know our country.


	2. Hetalia Fun Time Onyx POV 2

When the meeting was done, the next day we were all supposed to report to our country's house. Greece and given me directions which I was trying (and failing) to read. I finally had found the house. It was pretty big it was a two-story house that was really wide. The weather was a little warm for me and Mittens taste, but I guess I would get used to it.

Despite the warm weather I was still wearing my black boots along with my black skinny jeans, my half blue half red hoodie and under that a purple shirt. Plus my hat and I had to carry Mittens since he's a lazy kitten and doesn't like to move on his own. So now he layed in the middle pocket of my sweatshirt. I heard him meow at me.

"Oh shut up, we'll be there soon. You're not even the one walking you lazy ass cat." I said as I pulled a treat out of my pants pocket and handed it to him. I walked up to the front door of the house, I looked up at the windows and noticed lots of cats laying in the window sills.

I rang the doorbell and all the cats in the windows looked up for a brief moment, and then layed back down, continuing to nap. Soon after I rang the doorbell Greece answered the door.

"Onyx." He said. "You're here." Mittens poked his head out of my pocket and meowed. "And you brought Mittens, wonderful."

"Yep. I don't go anywhere without my Mittens." I said, taking him out of my pocket and putting him on my head.

"Well, this is where I live." He said gesturing for me to walk inside. I did and I was greeted by tens of thousands of cats. "All of the cats have names, but I don't think we have enough time to learn them all." He said picking one up.

"Oh, that one is George, right?"

"Yes. This is the one that you met at the meeting."

"Cool." I said as I stepped inside.

"Well, the house has 2 floors." He said, walking toward the staircase. "Watch out for the cats. They're everywhere." He said as I dodged getting tripped by an extremely fat cat who was laying in the middle of the staircase. "On this floor is the library, one of the cats' play rooms, the kitchen, and where the cats get fed. On this floor is your room, my room, a second cat play room, and a big closet, which is great for hide and seek." He turned around almost bumping into me.

"If it's alright with you, I would rather feed Mittens in my room." I said and Mittens meowed in agreement.

"Of course. That is fine with me." He replied. "Here is your room. My room is just down the hall. I cook dinner so there is no need to worry about that. I cook dinner at 6, but you may eat whenever you like. The cat plat rooms are always open if Mittens would like to make some new friends."

"Ok cool."

"I will leave you to unpack, if you need anything just ask."

"Ok, thanks Greece."

"No problem." I walked into my room and saw a dresser on one side of a bed. On the other side there was a nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp. Above the bed there was a headboard that was decorated in swirls. I set down my bag and started to unpack my clothes on the floor. Mittens jumped off my head and layed down on the bed. He fell asleep, but I woke him up when I layed down on the bed when I was done unpacking. He meowed and climbed on top of me. He layed across my neck and purred and fell asleep. At 6 I got Mittens off my neck and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Greece cooking something on the stove. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Onyx! Come, come sit down! Dinner is almost ready." He said gesturing to the small table to his left.

"Ok." I sat down on one of the stools that was seated at the table. He set a plate of pasta salad in front of me.

"Oh my god! I love pasta salad!" I exclaimed.

"Me too." He replied he sat in the chair across me. I grabbed my spoon and I scooped some into the spoon and put it in my mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" I said with a mouthful of pasta.

"Good?" Asked Greece with a laugh.

"Mmhhmm! Very good!" I said scooping another spoonful of pasta in my mouth. Just as we were washing the dishes I heard the familiar sound of paws and a all-too-familiar meow. I turned around and saw Mittens looking up at me with big, green eyes. I finished washing my plate and I picked up Mittens and put him on my head. Greece looked at me and laughed.

"I do that with my cats too." He said picking up a random cat and placing it on his head. It stirred a little but then layed down and fell asleep. I laughed and we started walking back to out rooms.

"I hope you and Mittens like it here." He said looking over at me.

"Oh yeah, totally. What about you Mittens?" I asked. He meowed in agreement.

"I take that as a yes." He said and we both laughed. He stopped in front of my door. "Make sure to be up tomorrow, we have a meeting."

"Ok."

"Have a good night."

"You too." I walked into my room and flopped down on the bed. Mittens jumped up on my back and fell asleep. I moved him to the spot on the bed next to me and covered my self up. Mittens climbed out of the covers and layed on my neck again and we both fell asleep, only to wake up to the loud beeping of the alarm clock the next morning.


	3. Hetalia Fun Time Onyx POV 3

The next morning I woke up around 8 and got up. Dressing as normal: A black shirt with little purple cat designs on it, black skinny jeans, some combat boots, and my half red half blue sweatshirt. I pulled on my kitty-eared hat and complained to myself about it being too early. I walked down the stairs with Mittens following me. I saw Greece sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and he was also grumbling about being up too early.

"Good morning, Greece." I said as I sat across from him at the table.

" 'Morning, Onyx." He said looking up from his coffee at me. Mittens jumped up on the table but then I layed him across my shoulders. There was a plate of bacon in the middle of the table, I noticed Greece had an empty plate in front of him and I assumed he had already ate. I grabbed the plate of bacon and put a few strips on the plate in front of me. Greece seemed to be watching my every move.

I picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it. Mittens meowed at me from my shoulders and I broke off a piece of bacon for him and handed it to him. After he ate it he layed his head back down on my shoulders. After I was done with my bacon I pushed the plate up a little bit.

"We better get going soon, or we are going to be late."

"Alright, I'm ready whenever."

"Ok, let's go." We both stood up and headed for the door. Mittens wobbled on my shoulders as I stood up and he meowed at me. As we walked out the door I assumed we were walking. Turns out we did. We ended up walking back to the place that we had the original meeting.

"I'm sorry we have to walk, but I don't have a car." He said looking over at me.

"It's ok. I'm used to walking. The only thing I'm not used to is the warm weather. It's kinda hot." I said looking up towards the clouds.

"Yeah you get used to it after a while. Trust me."

"I bet. I'm just not used to it yet." I said looking at the ground. We arrived at the meeting place as we had before. I walked in and sat down next to a blonde guy with a leather jacket and Greece, who had seemed to doze off. I layed Mittens down right in front of me and he fell asleep. I decided to doze off as well. After about 30 minutes of on and off napping, I decided to just stay awake instead. I saw a girl with baby blue hair walk in with Russia. I assumed she was his mini country. It turned out that only about 10 countries had gotten a mini country, I thought everyone had gotten one yesterday. I guess not. A girl with long blonde hair and a bunch of flowed pins run by, she totally tripped over Mittens which made him meow in anger. He stood up arched his back and hissed at her.

"Oh what a mean little kitty!" She said dropping to her knees in front of Mittens.

"He's only being mean because some little bitch tripped over him like an idiot." I said quietly

"What did you call me?"

"Basically I called you a stupid bitch. Sorry was that a little complex for you?" I asked. She began to pull on Mittens' ears.

"You bitch! Stop that! You could seriously hurt him!" I yelled. But despite my yelling she continued pulling his ears. Mittens whined in pain. I flew forward and bit her leg digging my teeth into her flesh.

"Owwwww! Stop that!" She whined. Until she let go of Mittens I wouldn't stop. I saw a few people look at us and quickly look away, seeing the confrontation. She should stop soon, I could already taste her blood. She dropped Mittens and tried to yank away. I let her go and grinned evilly, she ran away and ran right into the girl with baby blue hair. The girl had a ciggarette in her mouth and the blonde girl wrenched it out and stomped on it. I saw my bite mark on her leg and smiled. The girl with the blue hair then went on a rant with some not-so-nice things said and the girl ran away. I walked up to her.

"Hey. That girl deserved it. She tripped over my cat and then decided to start pulling his ears." I decided to leave the biting part out, not many people know about that little crazy part inside me. It only happens when people mess with my cat.

"Uh yeah, Hey, My name is Kamiko, you?"

"I'm-" I started to say but the announcer guy interrupted me by saying the meeting would end soon. I look at Kamiko and then looked away, I walked back to my spot between Greece and the blonde guy. The meeting ended and me and Greece walked home with some idle small talk between us. We arrived home around 3. The meeting had been a little long and now I was hungry.

"Hey, Onyx, are you hungry?"

"Uh yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Alright. Let's make lunch."

"Ok." Me and greece made grilled cheese sandwiches. Mainly because they were easy to make and the both of us had no idea how to cook.

"Mmm." I said as I took a large bite out of my sandwich.

"Good?" He said, chuckling.

"Mmhhm." I said nodding. He laughed again and I finished my sandwich. We both washed off our plates and walked upstairs, I dissappeared into my room and saw a computer which had magically appeared out of nowhere. I found a drawing software and drew for about an hour before Mittens jumped up on the keyboard.

"Ok I get it. I think your hungry." I said rubbing his head.

"Mew." Came the response. I laughed and found him a bowl and dumped food into it. He quickly ate it. When he ate it he made little crunch noises which I laughed at. He looked up at me when he was finished, and I poured him some water. He lapped that up as well and settled himself on my bed and fell asleep.

Around 6 Greece came to my room and said that dinner would be ready soon. I followed him downstairs and sat at the table.

"What did you make?" I asked, standing up.

"It's a suprise." He said putting a lid on a pot.

"Ok." I said sitting back down.

"It's done!" He said picking up the pot and taking the lid off. I sat up straighter in my chair and tried to see in, but I couldn't see. He dumped some good-looking pasta onto my plate.

"Ooh. That looks yummy." I said.

"It is. I assure you." He put some on his plate and I grabbed a fork and stabbed some pasta. I put it in my mouth and it was delicious. I smiled and he laughed and I realized he had been watching me. After I was done I cleaned off my plate and went upstairs to my room. I had found some paper and drew until it was late and I fell asleep.


End file.
